FLANDUS FIC - New Territory
by ReedusIsMyGod
Summary: While filming Boondock Saints I, Norman Reedus and Sean Patrick Flanery get close. Very, very close.


New Territory

***Disclaimer: Obviously, as if it needed to be said seeing as this is a fan fiction site, the following story is entirely fictitious. It is simply a product of my overactive imagination and my unclean obsession with homo-erotica and the chemistry that Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus shared on and off-screen of The Boondock Saints I and II. Also, this is my first foray into fan fiction. I need some way to purge my unhealthy fixation on these two. Also, there's a scene in this story that refers to a deleted scene from Boondock Saints I. If you haven't seen it yet, you should. Go to YouTube and type in "Boondock Saints deleted scenes." It's the one where their mother calls from Ireland. Anyhoo, now that all of that is out of the way, I shall get to the story.**

Norman pulled into a long driveway of the house he was told to go to, selected a spot next to several other cars, put the car in park, and killed the ignition. He checked the text in his phone to make sure he had the right address. He was meeting with the writer and director of a new indie movie that was in the works entitled "_The Boondock Saints_" along with his costar that would be playing opposite him as his twin brother and a couple of stand-in actors that would be doing the screen tests with them. He had tried out for the part after falling in love with the script and expressing intense interest to his manager, telling him he'd do anything he had to do to be cast in it. After learning he got the part he was ecstatic and hoped this would be the big break he needed to really launch his acting career. He had done a few other films that he really believed in and thought would really jumpstart his career, but much to his disappointment they didn't really take off. Still, he had to admit he'd come a long way from working in a motorcycle shop in Venice, California. He took a deep, nervous breath and exited his car.

His knock at the door was met by the door being opened by a chubby, bald man with a goatee and a smile beaming from his face.

"Reedus! How the hell are ya? Good to see you again. Come on in," said Troy Duffy, the writer and director of the film. Norman smiled politely and nodded as he entered the house, feeling Troy give a welcoming pat on his left shoulder. Norman walked into the living room and saw a guy with light, floppy hair, a toned physique, and a golden tan wearing a white V-neck T-shirt and form fitting dark blue jeans smiling at him from a standing position.

"Norman, this is Sean Patrick Flanery. He'll be playing Conner, your brother," said Troy. Sean extended his hand graciously for Norman to shake. His grip was firm but his hand was soft and warm.

"Nice to meet you," said Sean with a big smile.

"Same here," replied Norman quietly. He was never good with introductions.

The men all took a seat on Troy's two couches and discussed what direction the film was set to go in and what they would be doing today. Troy made it very clear they would be shooting the screen test on his dime and that the filming of the screen test was going to demand long days, most likely extending to 12 to 14 hours over two, possibly three days. Norman learned very quickly that Sean demanded the spotlight and was very open and playful when he spoke. He also noticed that Sean had a wonderful sense of humor and could turn anything into a hysterical joke. Norman sat biting his thumbnail nervously as he listened to Troy and Sean bounce off-topic gay jokes off one another when they were supposed to be discussing the film and the script. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sean as he noticed the way his perfectly shaped lips moved as he spoke. He caught himself thinking this, however, and quickly dismissed the thought. He'd wrestled with homosexual curiosity before when he was in high school but never acted on his curiosities, and he wasn't about to allow them to start plaguing his mind again. Especially now that he was married to Helena, a beautiful Danish supermodel.

When Troy seemed satisfied they all knew the game plan, he asked Norman if he had anything he wanted to add. Norman shook his head no.

"Okay then. What's say we get started?" said Troy.

They shot a few scenes successfully that Troy seemed thrilled with, and then he informed Norman and Sean that for the next set of scenes they would need to take their shirts off. He provided no real explanation for this, but Norman speculated it was because they would eventually be filming a nude scene for the film and wanted to make sure the actors were familiar with being unclothed around one another the way real twins might be. Norman hesitantly removed his shirt while Sean ripped his off with confidence, revealing a toned, muscular physique. Troy handed each of them a prop gun and directed them where he wanted them to stand. After filming a few slow motion shots of them wielding their guns, he said, "Okay, now for this next one I want you guys to stand back to back." Norman thought nothing of it until he felt Sean's warm, sun kissed skin against the bare, pale flesh of his back. He inadvertently found it sensual, but tried to dismiss the thought quickly.

As the filming of the screen tests progressed over the next two days, Norman and Sean got to know one another a little bit and it was evident they had electric chemistry together. They both felt a sense of pride and accomplishment as they wrapped shooting on day two.

"Great job guys," said Troy encouragingly, "this is gonna be a kickass film. Can't wait to get started. Let's make a fucking great movie!"

He shook both of their hands and told them he'd see them on the first day of shooting. As Norman and Sean exited the house and walked to their cars, Sean turned capriciously to Norman and asked, "You wanna grab a beer or something?"

"Sure," replied Norman, a little embarrassed that he sounded so eager. Sean didn't seem to notice.

"You wanna just hitch a ride with me? I'll bring you back after to get your car," said Sean, spinning his keys around his finger. Norman shrugged and followed Sean to his car, climbing in the passenger seat.

The two budding friends talked non-stop on the way to find the nearest bar. Norman told Sean how excited and apprehensive he was that he was soon going to be a father, and Sean regaled Norman with animated, amusing anecdotes of his many sexual misadventures. They talked about funny and interesting things that had happened to them on other movie sets and about how they got their starts in acting. Sean bragged a little as he told Norman about his skills in martial arts and Norman returned the favor with details about his many art and photography projects. Norman couldn't remember the last time in recent history he'd had this good a time just sitting and talking with someone. He and Helena didn't really talk like this. Their affair was meant to be brief, but Helena claimed she fell in love and Norman wanted so much to have a normal family life he accepted her offer when she wanted something more serious. He had asked her to marry him because it seemed like the right thing to do. He supposed he loved her, especially now that she was giving him a child, but he was never quite sure if he was _in _love with her.

"Well, here we are," remarked Sean as he stopped his car on the side of the street next to a curb. Norman looked up at the sign on the building directly to his right which read "Sandy's Bar and Grill."

"They make good burgers here," he added. The two went inside and sat down at a small table in the back of the bar. They ate, drank, talked, and laughed and before they knew it three hours had escaped them. Realizing just how much time they'd spent together, they exited the bar and Sean drove back to Troy's so Norman could retrieve his car. Once they arrived, there was a tense silence as Sean pulled in the driveway and stopped the car, leaving the engine running.

"Well…it's been fun. We should definitely hang out again before filming starts," he smiled at his new friend.

"Yeah, for sure," replied Norman with an awkward smirk. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of tingly butterflies in his stomach.

"Here, let me give you my number and get yours," said Sean, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. They exchanged numbers and Norman reluctantly got out of the car.

"See you soon," he smiled as he bent over, peering into the passenger side window that was rolled down, "nice to meet you."

"Yeah, take it easy," Sean smiled back at him. Norman awkwardly turned and walked back toward his car, trying to push off the feeling of slight sadness he harbored that his time with Sean had come to an end. He drove back to his hotel and watched a few hours of television before deciding that he should turn in early to allow himself enough rest before another long day tomorrow.

Sean whispered in Norman's ear, "I want you so bad" as he pulled Norman's shirt off, letting it fall to the floor in silence. Norman leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Sean's hot tongue gliding up his neck and onto his earlobe. Sean gently bit down as he embraced the earlobe between his teeth. Norman moaned slightly, feeling as if he would explode if Sean didn't kiss him soon. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Norman felt Sean's lips glide across his cheek and then at last met Norman's waiting mouth. They kissed passionately and deeply. Sean forcefully pushed Norman onto the bed and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off quickly in one jerk. Norman had a brief moment of uncertainty, but as soon as Sean pulled off his boxer briefs and he was completely exposed, it disappeared. Sean wrapped his thick, strong hand around Norman's dick and dropped his head slightly, looking up at Norman with an expression of confidence and carnal desire. He parted his mouth slowly and dropped his head even more as Norman watched the space between his dick and Sean's mouth grow smaller and smaller until…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Norman woke up with a start at the incessant blaring of his alarm clock. He propped himself up on his elbow, reached over to shut it off, and flopped back down on the bed to let his eyes adjust. Day one of filming _The Boondock Saints. _As he rubbed his eyes to try to help wake them up, it hit him. He had just been awakened from a dream about his costar and new friend Sean Patrick Flanery about to give him oral sex. _What the fuck was that about? _He thought as he rolled onto his left side, letting out a troubled sigh, an erection still raging beneath his cotton pajama pants and boxer briefs.

Sean and Norman had done quite a bit of hanging out in the couple months between the filming of the screen test and when the filming of the actual film began. Norman found himself thinking of Sean more and more, even when they weren't together. Troy had called both of them and told them that he wanted them to look as much like real twins as possible, and it was Sean's idea that they go and get haircuts together. It was also his idea that they spend as much time together as possible so they would get close enough to do things like finish each other's sentences, etc., the way real twins would do. Norman didn't object. In fact, he relished the chance to get to befriend someone like Sean. Someone so confident and well-liked by everyone. If it were high school it would be like the outcast befriending the jock.

The first day of filming left everyone involved drained and exhausted. Sean had become comfortable enough with the cast and crew in just a few hours of being at the set that he began throwing insult and gay jokes at everyone, including himself. _Wow, I could never do that, and I'm not even gay, _thought Norman, _he's just so cool and confident._

When the camera was on, it was all business, but it felt awkward for Norman to be alone with Sean when they weren't rolling because of the dream he'd had the night before that kept flashing back to mind whenever Sean would give him a friendly pat on his shoulder or squeeze him playfully on the back of his neck. Sean was very physical with him, but Norman didn't notice him being that way with anyone else on set. _Maybe it's just 'cause we've spent so much time together, _he figured.

Finally, the day came. One week into shooting and today was the nude scene Norman had been dreading. He had known it was in the script and didn't think much of it, but the fact that he had been having sex dreams about Sean every night for a week was going to make being naked with him in a room while cameras rolled very awkward. Not to mention the scene called for them to be lying very close to one another on the floor, Norman in just a towel, Sean in nothing, talking to their mother on the phone. _Thank God I'll be on my stomach for most of the shoot, _thought Norman to himself. He had awakened many times the previous night from being so nervous about shooting this scene. And here it was. He had to face it and hope to God the sight of Flanery's nude martial arts-toned body didn't physically arouse him, even if it was going to mentally a little.

Norman nervously walked out of his trailer in a bath robe that was tied tightly around his waist.

"'Sup, Reedus?" he heard Sean's voice coming from his left. He looked to see Sean clad in a bathrobe as well, but his was tied loosely, like he didn't care if it came open and everything would be exposed. Norman suddenly felt silly. _It's all coming off soon anyway I guess, _he thought as he loosened the belt on his robe and opened it a little as he sauntered over to his stage mark, trying not to seem nervous. He had never done a complete nude scene before and he was hoping it would end as soon as possible.

Norman finally relaxed a little as they started filming. They had to do a few different takes as Sean was making him laugh too much and he'd blow the line. Then came the part where the needed to lie on the floor, touching one another. Norman was doing great until he felt Sean's warm skin pressing against his. He was so thankful that his character was the one with the towel wrapped around his waist instead of Sean's, whose entire bare left side was pressed up against Norman's right side. Sean was still going with the comedy and making Norman laugh, only this time a lot of it was out of nervousness. What he didn't know was that when Sean felt nervous, he turned everything into a joke.

"Cut! Great job guys. Take an hour lunch and be back here at 1 p.m. on the dot," said Troy. The words were music to Norman's ears. He'd made it. Being naked in a room with Sean for the better part of three hours and he hadn't gotten excited once. _Good job, Norman,_ he congratulated himself.

"Hey Reedus," said Sean as Norman hurriedly put on his bath robe. He turned around and nodded his head in question. Sean, Troy, and a couple of the guys from the crew were all standing around by the director's chair talking.

"You said your wife's pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Norman.

"You better ask for a DNA test when the kid's born, 'cause you can't knock up anyone with the equipment you're workin' with!"

Sean, Troy, and anyone standing within a ten foot radius burst out in laughter as Norman blushed crimson. He feigned a smile and shrugged off the comment outwardly, but inside he wanted to die. He all but ran to his trailer, not wanting to seem too eager to get away from their taunting laughter that was still echoing in the distance as he shut the door to his trailer. He collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands, unsuccessfully trying to hold back tears. He thought Sean was his friend. How could he embarrass him like that in front of everybody? Why would he do something like that? He managed to shake off the tears long enough to light a cigarette. He rubbed his bottom lip with his middle finger as the tears began to flow again. His self-pity party was interrupted by a knock at the door. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and went to answer it. Of course. The last person he wanted to see.

"Hey. You wanna grab some lunch?" asked Sean casually, as if nothing had happened.

"N-no," stammered Norman, trying to keep his voice from breaking, "I'm not really hungry."

"What?" smiled Sean, "Norm, we've had lunch together almost every day for the past six weeks. Now all of a sudden you don't want to?"

"No. I don't want to go. Why don't you go ask one of your friends out to lunch? Me and my tiny penis are staying in today," replied Norman as he slammed the trailer door. He instantly regretted it. _Fuck. I didn't want him to know it hurt me, _he thought. The knocking instantly started again.

"Just go, Sean," he yelled through the door. The ball was already rolling. May as well keep on going with it.

"Come on, Reedus, open the door," Sean's condescending voice came through the door, "I'll pull out the big guns if you don't let me in and I'll _make _you let me in…no? Okay. You forced me to do it." His voice gained in volume and rose in pitch as he said, "Normy?! Pleeeease open the door, Normy! I didn't mean what I said last night in bed! Greg means nothing to me! You're the only one! It was an accident that I called his name during sex! It will never happen again, I promise! Please, Normy open the do-"

Norman swung the door open angrily and gestured inside sharply, "Get your ass in here! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Sean was laughing hysterically as he entered the trailer.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" barked Norman.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Sean, his laughter starting to die down, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings on the set, dude. I meant nothing by it. It's just my way. If I like someone, I fuck with 'em. And I like you. A lot. I'm sorry."

The sincerity in his eyes and expression opened a drain in Norman and all the anger rushed out of it immediately, but he didn't want to show it just yet. He kind of liked Serious Sean and wanted him around a little longer. Now that Norman wasn't seeing through anger, he noticed the close proximity in which he was standing to Sean. Since the budget for the movie was modest, the actor trailers weren't very big – barely big enough for one person, let alone two. He could actually feel heat coming from Sean's skin through both of their robes, which were open at the chests.

"You gonna make me beg for forgiveness?" Sean said almost in a whisper as he stared at Norman's lips. Norman searched his face for some indication to how he was supposed to interpret his highly seductive tone, but found none.

"Huh?" Norman asked, confused and not wanting to make any wrong moves. Or any moves at all. He just wanted to disappear in that moment.

"Are you gonna accept my apology, or do I have to beg for it?" Sean's tone didn't change and he moved even closer to Norman, something that almost seemed impossible.

"I uh…" stammered Norman. The moment was suddenly cut short as Sean reached out and quickly tickled Norman's stomach, making a "bloolooloop!" noise and starting to laugh. Norman jumped back quickly, doubling over to cover his highly ticklish stomach.

"Come on dude, for real," Sean's voice returned to normal, "I'm sorry, okay? Let's get dressed and go grab somethin' to eat. Yeah?"

"Yeah, all right," agreed Norman hesitantly. He tried desperately to hide the fact that he was trembling from the intensity of what he had just experienced and still trying to make sense of it. What did Sean mean by "beg"? And what was with that tone? Almost a whisper? Why was he so close?

Sean went to his trailer next door to throw on some clothes while Norman dressed. Norman took one last look in the mirror before sighing deeply and exiting the trailer. Sean was already outside waiting.

"Aww, our first fight," said Sean mockingly and held his hand over his heart as they walked off together. Norman simply smirked and scoffed.

Later that night, Sean's voice echoed in Norman's head as he slept. _"You gonna make me beg for forgiveness…do I have to beg for it?"_

"Yeah, beg for it," he replied. Sean roughly grabbed a handful of hair in the back of Norman's head and pulled him in for a violent, passionate kiss. They pawed at each other's bodies fervently as they inched ever closer to the pull-down coffee table in Norman's trailer. Sean flipped Norman around in one quick movement and bent him over the table, holding his wrists behind his back. He opened his robe and pressed his excitement firmly against Norman's ass. The two were only separated now by the thin terrycloth of Norman's bath robe.

"I thought _you _were the one that was supposed to be sorry," said Norman as he pushed back onto Sean.

"Ahh…right," agreed Sean, standing up and pulling Norman with him, still having a hold of his wrists. He turned Norman around and pushed him down onto the table in a sitting position and sank to his knees. He slowly grabbed each side of Norman's robe and pulled it open, revealing Norman's rock solid erection. He grabbed it and licked his lips, looking up into Norman's piercing blue eyes, before sinking his warm, wet mouth onto the length of Norman's dick. Norman closed his eyes and began gyrating softly, twirling his fingers through Sean's soft, spiky hair. Before long he could feel a powerful orgasm sneaking up on him and he whispered, "You're gonna make me cum baby," but Sean didn't stop. He only sucked harder and faster as Norman's blunt head hit the back of his throat. Yes, here it is. Norman tensed up and gripped the edges of the table until the sweet release of climax found him and…

He awoke alone in his bed, the alarm clock screaming again.

"Oh fuck," he said aloud as he lifted the waistband of his boxer shorts to see that he had totally drenched the inside of them. He'd been having dreams about Sean for weeks now, but they had always been dry. He'd always waken up before he came. This brought his little problem to a whole new level. He had to admit he was developing some kind of feelings for Sean. What those feelings were, he didn't know, but there was something deeper than friendship going on here. Now that he had admitted it to himself, he had to make sure no one else found out.

The rest of the filming for the movie went great. Norman slipped into an accepted balance of being best friends with Sean during the day and dreaming about him in various sexual situations at night. He attributed the dreams to stress, perhaps. He was making the movie that he thought could really start a career for him. Must just be stress. He got a little more use to Sean's sense of humor and the fact that it's hardly ever turned off. He's a professional and serious about his acting, but as soon as the cameras stop rolling he's a foul-mouthed prankster. That's just how he is. He doesn't mean anything with all the teases and taunts. It's just his way.

Last day of filming was bittersweet. It was a great film wrap, but Norman figured his friendship with Sean wouldn't extend past this film. Once it was over, it was really going to be over. After the last "cut" was yelled, he sat at the table in his trailer smoking a cigarette and leaning his head onto his other hand at the fingertips, rubbing his temple. There was a photo hung up on the wall, directly in his line of sight, of him and Sean after they got their haircuts. It was a test photo that Troy had taken and given each of them a copy. He took a drag off his cigarette as he felt tears welling in his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked down at the table as a tear fell. He thought back on the last six months he had known Sean and it was hard to imagine that he would probably only see him at promotional events from now on. No more lunches, no more subtle flirting played off as a joke between two costars. His brooding was interrupted by an unexpected knock at the door. He had already gone out to lunch with Sean today, so it couldn't be him. He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Hey, Reedus," said Sean, almost awkwardly as he looked around, like he was just as surprised as Norman was that he was there, "uh…I just wanted to say it was great working with you. I hope we stay in touch."

"Yeah…for sure," replied Norman quietly.

"And I was thinking," Sean continued, "if you weren't busy maybe you'd like to come over tonight and have a few beers or somethin'."

"That'd be great!" exclaimed Norman, a jolt of adrenaline shooting through him. He instantly blushed at how eager he sounded and he just waited for Sean to pick up on it and say something. But he didn't.

"Cool, here's the address to the hotel I'm in," Sean said as he handed him a piece of paper, "see ya at like…9?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," grinned Norman. He shut the door and watched out the window, smiling, as Sean walked away with an extra little bounce in his step.

Norman didn't usually put a lot of effort in his appearance unless he needed to, but tonight had to be perfect. He just couldn't explain why. He wore a nice red button-down shirt and black jeans that were fashionably faded on the front of the legs. He put a little bit of gel in his hair, combed it neatly, and sprayed cologne lightly on his chest and wrists. _You're just going to have drinks with a friend, this is so fucking stupid, _he thought to himself as he took one last look in the mirror and headed out the door.

He stood outside Room 290 in an indoor hallway of a fairly nice hotel, trembling. _Why am I so nervous? This is just Sean. This is stupid, _he thought as he finally gathered himself enough to knock lightly three times on the door. He heard footsteps across the floor, and when the door opened Norman was not prepared for the sight he saw. There was Sean wearing a form-fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt that actually showed the indentation of his navel it was so snug. A front, inch-wide section of the waistband of the T-shirt was tucked behind a black belt, and Norman could tell Sean had fixed his hair too because it glistened slightly with spiking gel as it stood up straight. Norman gave a slight, unnoticed gasp as he quickly looked Sean up and down and smiled politely.

"There you are, right on time," said Sean as he clapped his hands together, "come on in."

Norman stepped inside and looked around before Sean invited him to sit on the couch that had been placed in a small living area.

"Your hotel's a lot nicer than mine," commented Norman, "I guess all those Young Indiana Jones movies paid off, huh?"

"You saw those?" asked Sean, scrunching one side of his nose.

"I'm embarrassed to say I didn't," replied Norman, "I just heard you talking to Troy about it."

Sean nodded his head in understanding as he walked toward the refrigerator.

"You want a beer?" he asked Norman.

"Sure."

Sean brought two beers from the refrigerator and took a seat on the end of the couch opposite Norman. The two sat in silence for a moment before Sean said, "Oh, I got pizza on the way. That cool?"

"Yeah, sure," responded Norman softly. He tried not to think about how good Sean's cologne smelled as it wafted over toward him when he flopped down on the couch. _He put on cologne too. Maybe I'm not so fucking stupid, _Norman thought to himself. Sean looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Must be the pizza," Sean smiled as he got up to answer the door.

After the pizza arrived and they got a few beers in them, Sean and Norman were back to their old selves. They were reliving all the funny and awesome things that happened during filming and speculating as to where, if any, this film would take them.

"You know, I heard Troy had to cut the nude scene out of the movie," said Sean, starting to slur his words a little as he finished off his fifth beer.

"No shit?" asked Norman as he took the last bite of a slice of pizza.

"Yeah. I guess the producers wanted him to get us killin' people as soon as possible. Less dick, more killing I guess."

Norman began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my God. I can't believe he made us do that just to cut it out of the movie!" he said as he tried to catch his breath. Sean laughed at first too, but then his expression turned to that of somber.

"It…it wasn't _that _bad, was it?" he asked.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. I mean we had to…well _I _had to humiliate myself for nothing. The whole crew got a good laugh at my junk and it was completely unnecessary."

"What do you mean? I was the one naked the whole time, Mr. Towel Boy," said Sean with playful defensiveness.

"Yeah, but you do karate and stuff. And you don't have a small…never mind," answered Norman, blushing at what he was about to say.

"So you looked?" asked Sean, grinning slyly.

"Well it was kind of hard not to," replied Norman, "you didn't wear the prop sock. Plus, I was scripted to, so…"

"Well…for the record, you don't have a small one either. It's normal…or what I would assume is normal. I haven't seen a bunch or anything," Sean recovered, "I told you I was just playing around. I didn't mean to give you a complex."

"Just forget about it," said Norman tranquilly.

"No. I feel really bad. I want a do-over. Can I have a do-over?" asked Sean, getting up from his seat.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Norman.

"I want a do-over. I'm gonna go over here. I'm standing over here talking to Troy and the sound guys, okay?" he said as he walked to the left side of his hotel room, near the bed, "now, you go over there and pretend to walk out the door, go ahead."

"Sean, this is stupid, come on," pleaded Norman.

"Nah, I'm serious. You're an actor, take direction, dammit. Go."

Norman reluctantly got up from his seat on the couch and walked to the right side of the room, into the kitchen.

"Okay, now go to walk out. Just like you did that day," said Sean. Norman began to walk toward the door with a sarcastic lag.

"Hey, Reedus?" said Sean. Norman nodded "what?" with his head.

"You said your wife's pregnant, right?" said Sean, his words beginning to slur a little more.

"Yeah, why?" answered Norman flatly.

"She's gonna have a good path cleared out for the kid after getting plowed by that thing! I'm surprised she can hold a kid up there after taking that!"

Norman bust out with laughter and said, "Okay. You've had your do-over. Now that you've made a statement that proves you are full of complete and utter shit, come back and sit down."

Norman made his way back to the couch. Sean ran up to him briskly and stopped him from sitting down by grabbing his right arm. Norman stood back up straight and looked at Sean with a question on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"I want another do-over," said Sean, "of when I came to your trailer to apologize and you finally let me in."

"But you took it back. You had a do-over so there's no need for an apology now," answered Norman.

"Just trust me. How were we standing in that tiny ass trailer? Like this?" said Sean as he positioned himself in front of Norman, inching very close to him, still holding onto his arm and the bend. Norman began to feel his face grow hot.

"And I asked you something," said Sean, "what was it?"

Norman said nothing, just gazed at Sean, trying to decipher what he was going to do next.

"Well, Reedus? What did I ask you?"

"You, uh," said Norman, clearing his throat, "you asked me if I wanted you to beg for forgiveness."

"Yeah…yeah, that's right. And you said nothing, as usual. Did you want me to beg?" asked Sean, scooting just a little closer to Norman. He was staring into his crystal blue eyes with a look of assurance that pierced straight through Norman.

"Sean, I…I wasn't _that _upset by it, ya know?" Norman gave out a nervous chuckle, but didn't move.

"You didn't answer my question," whispered Sean. He leaned into Norman nervously and Norman could do nothing but watch as Sean's face neared his ever so slowly. As he got closer, the searing look of confidence on Sean's face was replaced with a look of uncertainty that was unusual and a little refreshing to see being as he was always so confident and hardly ever serious. Norman shuddered slightly as Sean's moist, soft lips met his in a slight and shaky kiss. Norman could smell the beer on Sean's breath as the alcohol coursed through his own veins and he knew what they were doing was wrong, that he was a married man with an expectant wife, but he couldn't stop it. Sean's pull was too magnetic and he had dreamt of this moment even if he had no plans to bring it to life. Sean pulled his lips off of Norman's and backed away briskly.

"I'm sorry," he said with a slight laugh, "I don't know what I was thinking. That beer must have gone straight to my head."

"Yeah," Norman replied with a nervous smile.

"I'm not even gay is the funny thing. Never even thought of another guy like that. I don't know what got into me," said Sean, further trying to make his case to Norman as he frantically searched Norman's face for some sort of reaction. His search only furthered his confusion. He couldn't tell what Norman was thinking since his visage was blank.

"I think it's just been too long since I've gotten laid," continued Sean. This piqued Norman's interest.

"Oh yeah?" he responded, "how long has it been? 'Cause you seem like you could get it whenever you wanted."

"Like six months at least," replied Sean, relieved that Norman actually said something finally, "I kind of forced myself to take a break for a while since I kind of got into some trouble with the last chick I was with. She was married and her husband walked in on us fucking. I barely got out of there before he came out of his closet with a shotgun."

"Oh shit!" said Norman. After a brief silence he added, "It's been about two months for me."

"That sucks since you have a wife," said Sean.

"Well she's getting pretty late in her pregnancy and lately she just doesn't feel like it. Last time we tried it hurt her."

"Does she at least blow you?" inquired Sean.

"Nah, she's never been into that. She thinks it's gross," answered Norman honestly.

"And you _married _her? That's not a bonus for me, it's a requirement!"

Norman smiled as awkward silence fell on the room.

"Um, is it okay if I get another beer?" he asked Sean.

"Yeah, sure. Mi casa es su casa," answered Sean, "well, mi hotel, anyway."

"You want one?" Norman asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I think I've had enough," replied Sean with a chuckle, "if I have any more I just might try to fuck you."

Norman said nothing as he opened the refrigerator.

"You have nothing to say to that, Reedus?" urged Sean.

"Um…I don't know. No, I guess I don't."

Sean stood up and walked over to where Norman was bending over to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"I said if I had any more beer I would try to fuck you and you have nothing to say? Does that mean you feel it too?" he asked.

"Feel what? What are you talking about?" asked Norman as he turned around to face Sean, who was inching closer to him.

"The unspoken…thing that's been going on with us since the first day we met, Norman. The reason we get along so well. The reason we're always touching and hanging all over each other. The reason I catch you staring at me all the time. The reason you didn't pull away when I kissed you," said Sean as he inched ever closer to Norman, backing him up against the refrigerator.

"What are you saying, Sean?" Norman asked quietly as he looked at Sean with an expression of pleading nervousness and anxiety.

"I'm saying…it's obvious we're attracted to each other. How long are we going to pretend it's not there?"

"Are you messing with me again?" asked Norman, skeptical that this wasn't some elaborate prank that Sean had cooked up just to have more ammo to tease and embarrass him with.

"I've never been more serious," said Sean as he grabbed the back of Norman's head and forcefully kissed him. Norman, caught off guard, felt a shock of adrenaline shoot through him as his body was drained of all feeling everywhere except where Sean was touching him. He focused on the warm wetness of Sean's lips and thought he would burst when he felt Sean's tongue tease his lips. He reluctantly parted his mouth slightly to accept Sean's tongue. Sean inserted just the right amount of tongue into Norman's moist, hot mouth and pressed his body into Norman. He could feel the hardened bulge beneath Sean's jeans against his own growing erection and it turned him on so much it surprised even him. He reached behind him to set the beer he held in his left hand on the stove and brought his hands up to squeeze Sean's neck as they continued to passionately kiss. Sean broke away to pull his shirt off and toss it across his condo. Norman drank in the awesomeness of Sean's body: tight, toned, muscular, and enchanted by the sun. He couldn't believe that the oppressed fantasies he had harbored about this very situation were coming true. He felt Sean's hands creep up his shirt and caress his back, giving him chill bumps. He gently unbuttoned Norman's shirt up and slid it off his shoulders, dropping it onto the floor as he looked deep into Norman's sexy blue eyes with a pleading, questioning gaze.

"You sure you want this?" he asked softly. Norman could do nothing but stare back into Sean's beautiful azure eyes and slowly nod yes. That was all the encouragement Sean needed as he dove back into Norman's exquisite and now shirtless body, kissing him deeply. He placed his hands, which were shaking from adrenaline and nervousness, on Norman's hipbones, just at the waistband of his worn blue jeans, and guided him gently over to the bed. He wasn't sure just how far Norman wanted him to go, or even how far _he _wanted to go for that matter. He didn't overthink it though. He figured he'd let it unfold as it may. They both got on their knees on the bed and with trembling hands, Sean began to undo Norman's belt and unbutton his pants. Norman took in a deep, baited breath as he waited for what was to come with anticipation. Sean slowly dragged the zipper of Norman's pants down, almost unsure if he really wanted this. As soon as he felt Norman drag his bottom lip sensually along his, it renewed the fact that he did, and he opened the fly of Norman's pants like a child eagerly opening a Christmas present. Norman's dark blue boxer briefs peaked out of his fly, just waiting to be uncovered. Sean looked down to admire the sight of Norman with his pants unzipped. He had seen him naked before when they were filming obviously, but not alone in a room and not erect. He couldn't wait to be pressed against Norman's soft, hot, naked body, and better yet, _inside_ that body. He just wondered if Norman would really let that happen. They resumed kissing and now that Norman was really starting to let go and enjoy it, the kissing became a power struggle, each man trying to dominate the other. Norman knew Sean would end up winning the battle for dominance because he always did. Sean demanded dominance, and he demanded supremacy. But this time, Norman didn't mind. He was happy to let Sean take him over. Turned on by how much Norman was now starting to show how much he was enjoying this, Sean confidently pulled Norman's pants and boxer briefs down just enough to reveal Norman's six-inch, circumcised excitement, just dampened with precum. Sean snuck a quick glance and feasted his eyes on the beautiful, smooth, hard, and hot dick that was only inches away from his. He slowly wrapped his hand around it, taking delight in how good it felt even in his hand. He began to timidly and deliberately stroke it as Norman began to moan softly. Sean was numb with desire as he leaned in and kissed Norman again, this time a soft and passionate kiss. Norman felt ecstasy welling within him as he fought hard not to cum already. Sean's big, strong hand pulling at his erection was a new level of pleasure he had never experienced before. He felt like a virgin again having his first handjob by another person. He suppressed his desire for a moment, long enough to reach over and undo Sean's belt and unbutton his pants. He pressed against Sean's stiff bulge with the palm of his hand for a few circles before gripping his fingers around it firmly. He squeezed tightly as Sean let out an enticed grunt of pleasure. They continued to kiss deeply while Sean let go of Norman's cock to help him pull down his own pants and boxers. Once they were down around his knees, he went back to stroking Norman's waiting dick. Norman apprehensively wrapped his beautiful fingers around Sean's seven-and-a-half inch, circumcised, thick cock. It felt awkward to be touching a penis other than his own, but it was a good strange that he embraced. He tugged at Sean's dick in rhythmic, even strokes while Sean reciprocated and they both moaned quietly and breathed heavily. Finally, when Sean felt like he was near the brink of orgasm he gently pulled Norman's hand away from his dick and stopped stroking Norman's as well. Never breaking the kiss, he softly pushed Norman down onto his back on the bed and draped his hot body, just starting to glisten with the sweat of desire in the moonlight, on top of Norman's. They both kicked off their shoes and pants the rest of the way, which fell on Sean's floor with a soft thud. Their hard manhood was now pressed against one another's and Sean started to move his hips in a circular motion, grinding against Norman. Norman raised his hips slightly to meet Sean's and they moaned in ecstasy filled unison.

"Sean, you feel so good," Norman whispered in Sean's ear, "you're so hard."

"It's all you, baby," he grinned at him as he grinded into him even harder, "so what do you want to do? How far are gonna take this thing?"

"I don't know," blushed Norman shyly in staggered breaths, "whatever you want to do is fine."

"Dammit Reedus, stand up for what you want!" said Sean firmly as he stopped grinding, rose up with his arms straightened, and looked Norman square in the eye, "put it out there. Tell me, Sean I want to – you fill in the blank…or we can just quit now."

Awestruck, Norman thought for a moment as he looked up into Sean's blue eyes.

"I, uh…" he stammered.

"Tell me, Norm. What do you want?"

"Sean," he began, and then leaned in to sensually whisper in Sean's ear, "I want you to fuck me."

As equally turned on as he was impressed with Norman's candor and affirmation, Sean raised his eyebrows, nodded at him approvingly, and began kissing and grinding on Norman again.

"Ah yeah," Norman whispered as his eyes rolled back in his head, overcome with pleasure. Sean reluctantly stopped grinding again to reach into his night stand and pull out a condom and the medium-sized tube of warming lube he used for solo play or to entertain a lady friend.

"Warming," he smiled at Norman. Norman raised his eyebrows, smiled and said, "I'm sure that's not going to feel weird at all."

"Sorry man, it's all I've got. Unless you want me to go in dry?" joked Sean.

"Nooo thank you," grinned Norman. Sean sat up on his knees as he unwrapped the condom and slipped it over his throbbing cock. He applied a liberal amount of lube to his fingertips and rubbed it all over his latex-clad dick. He then handed the tube to Norman and said, "Here, lube yourself up."

"I don't know how much to use, Sean. I've never done this before," said Norman.

"I don't know how much to tell you to use! This is new territory for me too, Norm. I've never been fucked in the ass either."

Norman shrugged, opened the tube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingertips. He reached down around his leg and applied it to himself. It began to get warm, providing a strange and foreign sensation in a place he'd never thought of having any new sensation. _I don't know what the fuck I'm thinking, _he thought to himself, _this is gonna hurt like hell. I must be crazy._

"You ready?" Sean whispered as he lay back down on top of Norman, "are we really gonna do this?"

"As long as you still respect me in the morning," Norman grinned at him. Sean smiled back as he lifted Norman's legs up slightly, pushing them toward Norman's chest and gripping his thighs tightly. He looked down at Norman's ruggedly beautiful face, a look of anticipation painted on it with the innocence of a child. Sean smiled fondly down at him as he removed his right hand from Norman's thigh to grip his own rigid dick and guide it into Norman's waiting entrance. He lined himself up just right and began to slowly push himself into Norman's body. He had to fight the urge to plunge himself into him with one swift thrust, but he didn't want to hurt Norman.

"Oh fuck," exclaimed Norman as he accepted Sean into him, gripping the bottom sheet with both hands. Sean pushed forward inch by inch until he was all the way safely inside. Norman bit his lip as he suppressed the urge to yell in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I think it'll hurt less if you relax," Sean whispered to him.

"I thought you said this new territory," said Norman quickly, his eyes shut tightly.

"Well I've done it to girls," said Sean, "haven't you?"

Norman shook his head no, with a look of embarrassment. Something else Sean had bested him at.

"Helena thinks that's gross too. I never had the guts to ask anyone else to do it," he said through clenched teeth, still trying to become accustomed to the pain of having Sean inside his virginal area.

"Wow…" remarked Sean as he buried himself deep inside Norman, "that's kinda hot. Sort of makes me feel creative."

Norman took a deep breath to relax and let out a moan as Sean pushed as deep into him as he possibly could and pulled up slightly. All of a sudden Norman jumped with a start. When Sean went deep and pulled up he hit something inside Norman that felt divine.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Sean asked, concerned.

"No, do that again! Push in deep and pull up again! Please! Do it please!" Norman begged. Sean did as he was asked and repeated the movement that had apparently given Norman immense pleasure. Norman arched his back, tilted his head back, grabbed the pillows behind his head and let out a primal, guttural scream.

"Oh God, Sean! Yes! Just like that! Yes! Do it! Harder! Faster! Oh my God, you're gonna make me cum! Yes!"

Sean gained more and more confidence with every thrust as Norman yelled louder and louder until finally Sean felt Norman's orifice tighten around his dick as streams of hot cum spurted onto Norman's stomach and he screamed, "Oh Sean! Fuck!"

Seeing that he was giving Norman such immense pleasure and feeling the spasms of Norman's body as he came proved to be the push he needed to send him into his own orgasmic spasm and he came harder than he had ever cum in his life, tucked safely inside his best friend. He filled the condom to capacity with thick, white semen. He collapsed down onto Norman, burying his face in Norman's neck, kissing it lightly.

"That. Was. Incredible," said Norman, gasping for breath, his dick still twitching from the mind blowing orgasm he had just experienced with absolutely no stimulation to his penis. He never dreamed that something in his ass could feel so amazing. Sean withdrew himself, removed the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the trash can beside the bed. He handed Norman a tissue and Norman wiped off his stomach. Sean lay down on the pillow next to Norman, his back to him.

"So…," said Norman suggestively as he stroked Sean's upper arm with his index finger and pressed his chest against Sean's back, "you said the fact that I've never done that to anyone made you feel artistic…what did you mean?"

His question was met with silence, then the deep breathing that told Norman Sean had fallen asleep.

"Sean?" he whispered into his ear, "are you asleep?"

More silence and deep breathing. Norman kissed Sean's cheek tenderly and whispered, "Goodnight" as he rolled over to be back to back with Sean. Just like they were during the filming of the screen test shots the first day they met.

"You know," Norman heard Sean's voice say as he partially rose out of slumber, "I only made a joke about your dick that day because I was nervous. That's what I do when I get nervous. I make jokes. And you have made me very nervous from day one. I was attracted to you and it scared me because that had never happened to me with a guy before. I was fighting a hard-on that entire shoot. When your skin was pressed up against mine…God…it was driving me crazy. Last night was beautiful, and for me at least, it was a long time coming."

Norman opened his eyes, but Sean was positioned behind him and could not see that he was awake. It wasn't a dream this time. Last night really happened. He felt Sean get up and leave the bed, and soon after he heard the bathroom door shut. Norman sat up and wrapped a sheet around his lap. As soon as he did, he winced as an unfamiliar pain shot through his nether regions and he had to reposition himself onto one buttock to relieve it. He heard the toilet flush and the sink run before the door opened again and there was Sean. He had put on a pair of cotton pajama pants, but his shirt was still off.

"Mornin', Reedus," he said brightly as he walked to the kitchen, got down 2 cereal bowls from the cabinet and began pouring cereal from a jar that sat atop the breakfast bar. Norman watched as he made his way to the fridge and removed a quart of milk, pouring some onto the cereal.

"Hey," smiled Norman softly.

"You want some breakfast? Got some Grape Nuts," said Sean, attention on his food, as he sat down and began to eat.

"Sure," said Norman as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started searching for his clothes. He had to move slowly as what he let Sean do to him the previous night was evident in every single one of the movements of his legs or lower body. He located his underwear and jeans, which he threw on without buttoning or zipping them up. He made his way to the breakfast bar with a distinct interruption in his gait, his legs slightly spread, knees slightly bent. Sean glanced up at him as he sat down slowly on the stool directly across from Sean, exhaling as he did so. Sean looked on, eyebrows raised.

"So uh…," he began, "do you remember what we did last night? I was pretty wasted."

"Oh really?" asked Norman. _Oh my God! Now's my chance to get him back! I know he's lying because of what he just said a minute ago about last night being beautiful! Okay, I have to do this right or it won't work,_ Norman thought to himself.

"No, I don't…" he trailed off, "I was hoping you could tell me."

He had the most serious look on his face as he gazed at Sean for an answer. All the color drained from his face.

"Are…are you serious? I was just fuckin' around."

"No…I'm serious. I remember eating pizza and talking about the nude scene being cut. Next thing I know I'm waking up naked in your bed. I'm assuming you slept on the couch, right? What was I doing naked?" Norman didn't break his lie. It was brilliant.

"Uh…you uh…ah fuck," said Sean as his head dropped to the cold tile of the breakfast bar. Norman couldn't hold off anymore, it was too funny. He was grinning widely and trying not to laugh.

"Well, well, well," he taunted. Sean lifted his head slightly and looked up at Norman, still white as a ghost.

"I wish I had a camera with me to capture this moment," Norman continued.

"What moment?" asked Sean, a look of confusion that we all know as "deer-in-the-headlights."

"Speechless Flanery. It doesn't come along very often, but when it does, it's a beautiful thing. That's for calling my dick little, asshole!"

"You…you prick!" exclaimed Sean with a smile as he reached across the table and smack Norman upside the head, "oh my God! Good one, Reedus, you really had me goin'! Jesus Christ!"

Norman laughed gleefully as Sean sat shaking his head and breathing a sigh of relief.

"I heard you this morning," Norman said, his laughter stopping, "before you got out of bed. I heard what you said. I feel the same way."

Sean looked up and said nothing, only looked into Norman's eyes and smiled. He looked angelic as Norman gazed across the breakfast bar at him, eyes locked with Sean's.

"Christ, I need a shower. Mind if I take one?" asked Norman, breaking their stare because it was too intense.

"Go right ahead," said Sean, digging his spoon into his Grape Nuts.

Norman stepped into the shower and dipped his body under the hot water, closing his eyes. The water felt heavenly as it trickled down his body, but burning as it ran down his ass crack. He was just starting to lather himself up when he felt a set of hands on his back. He jumped at first, but upon turning around his lips met a now familiar kiss. Sean kissed him deeply and passionately as his ran his fingers through Norman's hair and kissed up the front of Norman's neck, causing him to tilt his head back. It felt strange for Sean to be running his tongue along an Adam's apple. Sean's lips made their way to Norman's ear and he whispered, "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. That sex was so bomb I just passed the fuck out."

"Yeah you did," said Norman, lightly kissing Sean's shoulder, "it's okay. You can make it up to me some other time…if you want."

"How 'bout right now?" whispered Sean seductively in his ear, "I put some lube on before I came in here. That's why I'm standing away from the water, so it doesn't wash off."

"Aren't you smooth?" Norman grinned as he kissed Sean deeply again. Sean broke away from the kiss and turned around, pressing his back against Norman's chest and grabbing his dick with one hand while reaching up and behind him to grab Norman's hair and pull slightly with the other. Norman lightly groaned as he began grinding himself against Sean.

"Mmmm," Norman's soft, raspy voice vibrated against Sean's ear. Sean shifted slightly to get them a little more away from the water and began guiding Norman's swollen, solid dick into him.

"You okay doin' it with no condom?" he whispered to Norman, who nodded yes. Norman felt as though he would explode with intense pleasure as Sean's body accepted him and he sank deeply into him. He pushed forward until he couldn't push any further. He was all the way in. Sean titled his head back and rested it on Norman's shoulder; eyes closed peacefully, lips parted slightly.

"Why was that so easy for you and not me?" asked Norman with obvious effort. He was feeling so good it was hard for him to speak.

"Well I didn't exactly tell you the truth last night when I said I've never been on the receiving end of something…" said Sean unobtrusively. Norman snapped out of his ecstasy filled state and stopped thrusting.

"What?" he asked, "but I thought you said I was the only –"

"Oh, don't worry. What I said about you being the only guy was true. But uh…this chick I messed with for a while had a thing for using toys on her men…and I let her. And let her. And let her. And hell, then I just liked it. So you know what that means, Reedus?"

"What?" whispered Norman into Sean's ear, giving it a quick lick.

"That means you can fuck my brains out," he replied and thrust hard back against Norman while pulling his hair. Caught off guard, Norman let out a loud moan as he thrust forward as hard and fast as he could, finally the one in control. He pushed Sean's arms forward, pinning them against the wall by the wrists. His knees grew weak as he sped up and pushed harder.

"You know," said Sean in between deep grunts, "I thought…that day in your trailer, when I asked you if you wanted me to beg…I thought you didn't feel the same way I did...I thought I was wrong. This is one time…mmm...one time I'm glad to be wrong."

Norman smiled as he reached around and grabbed a hold of Sean's dick that was so hard it was throbbing and started to stroke.

"How so very wrong you were," he whispered, pressing his chest against Sean's back and biting his ear, along with the skin on his neck and shoulders. He felt himself nearing an orgasm and sped up his hand speed, tugging on Sean's dick as hard and fast as he could.

"Ohhh Norman…you feel so good," Sean whispered as he reached behind his head again to pull Norman's hair, "fuck me harder." Norman thrust back and forth as hard as he humanly could and it wasn't long until Sean could feel Norman's dick pulsating inside him and he filled him with several warm waves of cum. He felt Norman's body shake against his, vibrating in even motions as he undulated into him. This made him cum as well, and he shot five spurts of hot sperm all over the shower wall and Norman's hand. Norman felt like he was floating outside his own body as every nerve stood on end and he couldn't remember anything other than this moment; being with Sean. As he regained his composure, he turned Sean's face toward his and kissed him – a long, passionate, slow kiss.

"One of these days you'll have to show me how you hit that one spot last night," said Norman as he pulled himself out and climbed under the water to rinse off.

"So there's gonna be a next time?" asked Sean as he turned around. Norman looked at him, dumbstruck.

"I just figured…you're married, about to have a baby…the movie's a wrap…how could we possibly keep this thing going?" said Sean.

Norman thought deeply for a moment before he said, "Maybe there'll be a sequel."

THE END

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
